


Sheen's Insomnia

by Skye



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheen has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheen's Insomnia

Sheen couldn't sleep. His mind couldn't stop thinking, it just couldn't stop, he had so much to do. Or maybe he'd just had too much chocolate and caffeinated purple flurp soda that day. He wasn't tired, anyway. There was so much to do in the world, so many fun things that just couldn't wait until morning, like reading comics, watching videos, and playing games with his many toys. There were also his video games that needed to be beaten, oh yes. Yeah, he could also study for tomorrow's history test, but there were too many better things to be done with his time. After all, Jimmy never studied, he still seemed to manage okay in school.

Yes! That was something that could be done, he could see if Jimmy needed help with his inventions. Sheen got his backpack, put inside the necessities, an extra flashlight and a few Ultralord toys, and then ran over to Jimmy's house.

Sheen found Jimmy yawning as he exited his lab. "Jimmy. Jimmy!" Sheen shouted excitedly.

"Huh? Sheen? Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I wanted to know, do you need help with something? I don't mean like guinea pig help, Carl does that, but cool stuff help, I like to help with your cool stuff, did you make any new cool stuff?"

"Always," Jimmy said. "But isn't it kind of late for you to be over here? I was just going to go to sleep."

"How can you sleep Jimmy?! The world needs your genius! And cool inventions."

"It's been scientifically proven that human being function better after rest. I'll be back to work tomorrow. You want to come over then?"

"Tomorrow? I like the way I'm functioning now!" Sheen said, then looked around in his backpack. "Oh! I know! I have a great idea for what to do with Ultralord! Bye Jimmy! See you later."

"Yeah... See you..." Jimmy said. "I'll never understand you, Sheen," he said mostly to himself as Sheen walked away.

"That's okay, Jimmy. There's some things that are even beyond a genius."


End file.
